


Бог заблудившихся

by Yozhik



Category: KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Бог заблудившихся

Триша не думает, что когда-нибудь перестанет ждать от жизни подвоха. Триша вообще об этом не думает.  
Трише Макфарленд четырнадцать, и она точно знает, что беда может подстерегать за каждым углом.  
Трише снится иногда, что она не удержалась на склоне, что болото не отпустило её, что мяч на том пустынном шоссе ушёл в сторону. Она открывает глаза, и на несколько секунд ей кажется, что она слышит жужжание ос и треск веток. Пит просыпается тогда же – как в ту далёкую ночь, когда он впервые почувствовал: любимая и ненавидимая сестрёнка в смертельной опасности.  
Утром он найдёт лишних пару минут перед школой, чтобы нацепить ей бейсболку – плевать, что мать ворчит, что она понимает? – и поправить рюкзак.  
Сейчас сложный возраст у Триши, и она шипит на брата «Заткнись» и «Мокрая курица», и огрызается «Просто потому что» на все вопросы. Как всегда мечтала много лет назад. Не то, чтобы это приносило ей особую радость, просто так она чувствует себя с ним на равных. Пит не обижается. После того, как он обернулся к сестре и увидел пустую тропу, он готов простить ей всё.  
Вечером он сажает Монью-Болонью у изголовья кровати Триши, лицом к окну. Утром пересаживает обратно на подоконник. Мать хотела выкинуть куклу, или хоть убрать в гараж – он не разрешил. Это второй их с Тришей секрет. Первый – она рассказала ему про рыбу, и про оленёнка, и про трёх посланников. Остальные секреты – только их.  
Пит бережно усаживает куклу на кровать. Триша повторяет беззвучно «Ледяная вода. У меня в жилах не кровь, а ледяная вода», крутит в пальцах воображаемый мяч. Готовится к новой встрече со Зверем-из-Леса. Потому что тогда она не убила его.  
Потому что он приходит за теми, кто сбился с пути.


End file.
